


You Are

by aliens_n_mountains



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Praise, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliens_n_mountains/pseuds/aliens_n_mountains
Summary: Another short Vikturi poem.Yuuri's inner monologue vs. Viktor.





	

_you are weak_

_you are worthless_

_nobody wants you_

_you're not talented enough to win_

_not good enough_

_stupid_

_loser_

_you lazy fatass_

_you'll never achieve anything_

_you're not going to w-_

you're beautiful

_no, you’re not_

I want to get to know you

_why?_

you're strong

_you’re weak_

if you try you'll surely win

_you could neve-_

I believe in you Yuuri

I won't take my eyes off you

I'll show my love for you

I've never seen anyone so talented

try again, Yuuri, you can do it

I'm so proud of you

Yuuri, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> My day, so far, has been terrible. I wish someone would say these things to me. I guess that's probably why I wrote this, maybe I was subconsciously telling myself what I need to hear? Oh well. :^)


End file.
